His Little Warrior Princess
by Ms Genova
Summary: When Tristan was taken from Sarmatia fifteen years ago, he left the most important person in his life behind. Now she's found him again but what effect will Syeira have on her brother, and the other knights?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with King Arthur, only Syeira.

This is my first KA fic so please don't flame me too bad about it. I only want constructive critisim please. This is a flashback before the actual story takes place. It covers the origins of Tristan's braids and what happened the day he was taken from Sarmatia. Enjoy and Review kindly!

* * *

Chapter 1: Promises

* * *

"Hold still, big brother." Commanded a small raven-haired girl, whilst braiding her brother's long unruly hair.

"I told you Syeira, I can see just fine." Her brother protested.

"If you are ever going to be a great warrior you have to be able to see where you are going. You'll never be able to do that will all this hair in your eyes." The brother let out a breath of frustration.

"Fine but don't pull."

"Stop being such a baby Tristan. Did you whine this much when you got those tattoos on your cheeks?"

"No."

"Then be quiet. I'm almost done."

Although Tristan was seven years her senior, he was amazingly close with his younger sister. They were the oldest children in their tribe and spent all their time together. Tristan, being seventeen, was already accomplished with his exotic looking curved sword, passed down to him by his father and as all Sarmatians he had tremendous skill with a bow. He knew that he would eventually be taken to serve the Romans as a knight like his father and he made sure he would be ready for when that time came. Since he was a young boy his father had taught him to track, use a sword, ride a horse and fire a bow. When their mother died, Syeira was only seven and their father had to take the jobs of both parents. She went with them while Tristan was training and she was also started the same way her brother had. Now at the age of ten she could ride a horse, and hit a target accurately with an arrow. Her father still thought she was to young to brandish a sword but Tristan had thought otherwise. For almost a year he had been teaching her the basics and much to her displeasure, Syeira wasn't so good at it. Being the loving older brother he was, Tristan didn't let her get discourage herself. She eventually got better and better, with her fiery nature and aggressive fighting style he would call her his warrior princess. The two siblings had an unbreakable bond.

"There, you're pretty again." Announced Syeira, tying off the last braid.

Tristan got up quickly and kissed his sister on the forehead. She was the only one who he would let talk to him like that and show any affection towards. Most of the people in the tribe could barely get two words out of him and his father thought of him as a skilled obedient son but with Syeira, he was a whole other person.

"Tristan! Syeira!" Their father was calling them from outside. The two ran out of their hit expecting to see their smiling father but instead saw two Roman soldiers mounted on tall white steeds.

"Not now." Tristan whispered.

"What's going one?" Syeira asked, grabbing her brother's hand.

"This is him?" said one of the soldiers

"Can you fight boy?" asked the other. Tristan nodded his head with confidence.

"Good. Take only what you need and can carry. We are leaving in a few minutes." Tristan looked to his father and held his gaze for a second before heading back into the hut, pulling Syeira behind him. She was sobbing.

"They can't take you Tristan. They can't, I need you." She sank down and sat against the wall. She wept while her brother gathered the few things he needed. When he was packed he lifted her off the ground.

"Don't cry for me. I promise you will see me again. There isn't anything that would keep me away from you forever. After this is all over we will find each other and this will all be just a bad memory." She choked back her tears and nodded in understanding. "I have to leave now." Syeira grabbed his hand as he exited the hut and followed him outside.

"It will take six months to reach your post. You will be in service for fifteen years. Come, we must depart." Commanded the Roman.

Tristan's father put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take Morrigan, she will keep you safe. Be strong son, and come home."

"I will father." He bent down in front of his sister who was holding back tears. She reached over his head and tied a medallion around his neck. The gold trinket had the Sarmatian symbol for hawk engraved on it.

"That's mother's token, I can not take that Syeira." She shook her head.

"No, I'll get it back when we meet again. You wear it. You need mother to watch over you more than I do. I love you Tristan." The two embraced.

"I'll see you again in fifteen years. Live well and fight hard my warrior princess. I love you too." He stood up and walked towards his grey mare and mounted her. Everyone in the tribe had gathered to see their only young fighter be taken by the Romans. He was lead away by the Roman soldier.

Syeira ran to the edge of her small village and watched her brother, along with other young men, fade away into the horizon.

The huts of his village resembled little specks when he finally looked back. He held the medallion that now hung around his neck. A single tear, his only tear fell that day. The day he left her behind.

* * *

A/N: Syeira (SYIGH-ruh) - means princess hence, his little warrior princess

Well there is the first chapter. There are two ways the story could go. One it starts off during the Battle of Badon Hill and one after that. Tell me which one you want. The first one begins with Tristan in it and the other doesn't. I originally intended not to post till the whole story was fully written but I want to get some opinions of it before I got too far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing 'cept Syeira, Morriganand Líadan.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was going in a whole other direction with this story but after reading your suggestions and opinions, I have totally new and better ideas. This is the first battle scene that I have written so I hope you guys like it.

**Reviewers:  
**  
**dog tags **- My first reviewer! YAY! lol during the course of the story you'll get to see more and more of how Tristan got the way he didlike his values and such. Glad you like Syeira, I think I am going to have a fun time writing her.  
**queen of the pearl** - I took your opinion and kinda ran with it. You'll kinda see what I mean when you read this chapter.  
**MistakenLove **- Thanks for your review, not to sure if I am going to let Tristan live yet, but enjoy the chapter!  
**dw (anonymous) **- Happy you liked it! It would be really sad if she arrived and he just died.  
**camlann **- Syeia is a pretty cool name eh? I was bored one day and I was looking at names for a character for another story and I came across it. That pretty much inspired the whole story.  
**etraya **- I hated it when he died in the movie. It was so sad. I always get a little teary when him and Lancelot die...I'm a suck, I admit it.  
**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY - **Hope you enjoy the chapter! I love your story btw.  
**PainsOfThePast **- Thanks for your review!

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2: Redemption

* * *

15 Years Later

There was a long queue of villagers and Roman soldiers retreating away from Hadrian's Wall. They were fleeing their home in escape of the Saxons. Even though they were already a couple miles away from the fort, Saxon drums could still be heard. The great battle was going to start soon. A lone-cloaked rider mounted upon and small grey mare was fighting the masses on route towards the fort. The villagers watched in astonishment that this rider was heading back to the Badon Hill, where sure death was ensured. Keeping their face hidden the mysterious figure approached one of the villagers.

"You, lady." A copper haired woman traveling with several children looked up at the dark character.

"Can you tell me where the Sarmatian knights are?" A shocked expression appeared on the woman's face. She shook out of her daze and pointed back towards the fort.

"They went back to battle the Saxon army."

"That's suicide!" exclaimed the rider. " Please tell me. How many are left?"

"Six."

"So few," The rider said in quail. "Who is left? Tell me one of them has the name Tristan." They asked eagerly.

"Aye, one is. Do you know him?" The woman never got her answer because the rider kicked her horse and raced of towards the fort.

The cries of battle grew, as the rider became closer and closer to their destination.

"C'mon Líadan faster, we're almost there. I better not have made this trip for nothing. If you're dead already Tristan, I'll have to **kill** you."

Stealthy was the perfect word to describe Tristan in combat. Every swipe of his sword was deliberate and precise. It was rare and very odd to see him ever make an error. His fellow knights were lead to believe that he killed for pleasure but the quiet reticent knight kept the real reason a secret, even from his brothers in arms. He killed not for pleasure but for redemption. Redemption for the life taken from him. Every kill he made was made in name of his sister. Each swing of his sword got him one step closer to reuniting with his estranged sibling. The more he killed the nearer he was to seeing _her_ again.

The skilled knight jumped off his horse, he had already wiped out many Saxons on his gallant warhorse, Morrigan. Seconds after his feet touched the ground he had gutted another barbaric Saxon. Then a tall man caught the sharp-eyed scout's attention. This was the Saxon leader, Cedric. The two men made eye contact.

'_He is mine.'_ Thought Tristan. _'For her.'_

A large Saxon emerged behind him and rushed towards Tristan. A few well-aimed slashes of his sword and the Saxon fell dead to the ground.

'_Time for one last kill.'_ He eyed the Saxon leader and pushed off his helmet.

The two stared at each other intently, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Tristan moved in and the two clashed in a contest of swordsmanship. A block here and a swipe there, it was impossible for Tristan to hit the Saxon. He was skilled. Their swords collided together, hard, and both men backed away. Fatigue after a long battle was setting in for Tristan.The bad thing was his opponent could see it too.

'_I must stay strong. Keep your wits about you. You can defeat this Saxon, just be smart about it.'_

He went in again to vanquish Cedric. He was getting sloppy and soon he felt the searing pain of metal slice his side. Tristan quickly backed away. He gripped his side and surveyed the damage, the gash wasn't too deep but the added pain would hurt him more with the ever-growing fatigue.

'_I can't give up. I will kill you, Saxon, if it is the last thing I do.'_

Going in for a third time the Saxon dodged every blow Tristan made. In seconds the scout was chopped down with a slash to his legs and one in his shoulder. Before any more harm could become of him he swiftly backed away. He was crouched over, looking at the ground. He heard his sword hit Cedric's. He was still close.

'_This can't happen this way. I can't die like this. I will not die like this.'_

Another futile attempt to kill Cedric was soon crushed when Tristan's arm got slashed by another blow from the Saxon blade. Tristan watched in horror and his cherished sword fell from his hand. Backing away his hand immediately went for a knife concealed in his armour, but he paused. Cedric looked at the dropped sword and thenback to Tristan. What happened next the scout could have never anticipated. He kickedthe bladeback to him.

'_What is this Saxon doing?'_

He picked up his sword, never breaking eye contact once with his opponent. It was hard to hold, but his life depended on it.

'_It's do or die now.'_

With all the strength the knight had left he rushed at the Saxon. An incredibly intense pain erupted through his arm. He saw that it now had a dagger through it. Tristan's sword fell the ground.

'_Not like this…'_

He tried to crawl away. Cedric observed the severely wounded knight. He was perplexed at the determination that he had. His gaze fell the knight's sword on the ground. He turned his head to get a better look at it. It was like nothing he had seen before with its slender and curved blade. He picked it up and got a feel for it in his hands and examined the exotic blade more closely. He knew that he was going to kill the Sarmatian with _that_ sword.

Cedric neared the retreating figure and grabbed him forcefully by the hair. Tristan, in a last act of defence, pulled the dagger out of his arm and plunged it in the Saxon's leg. Cedric staggered for a second before stabbing him promptly in the side with Tristan's own sword.

The scout was in a daze. He looked up into the sky and saw his hawk circling overhead through the smoke.

'_I'm sorry Syeira I broke my promise. I've failed you.'_

The scout waited for death and wondered if it would exceed the pain he was already in. He waited and it never came. Those moments seemed like eternity. He watched Cedric raise his own blade to smite him but the Saxon paused. Everything stood still. Aloud distinctivecry broke out of nowhere. Cedric hesitated and Tristan watched a small dark figure run at the Saxon, blade thrashing. The scout fell too his knees still watching the small individual opposing the powerful Saxon leader. The dark figure had a very aggressive style of fighting. Their slashes and thrusts were done with remarkable speed and managed to keep Cedric at bay for about a minute until the Saxon managed to hit the person across the face with the hilt of his sword. The figure's hood flew off and their long black hair tossed everywhere as they hit the ground. Tristan fell on his back, not having enough strength to keep himself upright any more.

The scout still had his consciousness and wondered who the dark figure was that prolonged his life. The sounds of his commander Arthur fighting brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes all he could see was sky, filled with smoke. It was getting too tiring to keep them open so his world filled with darkness and he tried to shut the battle out. He knew he was going to die soon if he was left like this.

'_At least this was a battle of my choosing…I'm so sorry Syeira.'_

He felt himself being pulled into someone's arms.

"Tristan, please open your eyes. Show me your alive, please." That voice, he knew that voice. But it couldn't be real; she could not be in Briton. He willed his eyes to open a crack. He saw a young woman, with tasselled black hair with a two braids falling into her face, leaning over him. He recognized the dark brown orbs staring intently at him filled with tears. It was _her._

"Syeira." He managed to croak out.

"It's okay, big brother. I'm here." He didn't know how to express the immense happiness and remorse he felt at that moment. She was there, with him but he was dying that he knew. He was going to leave her soon.

"I'm sorry…" He felt something that he hadn't felt in fifteen years. He felt a tear running down his cheek.

"Sorry, for what? We found each other and I'm going to take you home. This is all going to be a bad memory tomorrow.You aregoing to fine." More tears were falling from her eyes. She looked as if she barely believed herself.

With his non-injured arm he reached up to his neck and grasped the medallion hanging there. He gave it a tug and it came loose.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He just shook his head and placed the small trinket in her hand.

"I told you I would give it back." Syeira wrapped her arms around her brother tight. "I'm dying sister, I'm sorry." He could feel himself get colder; he was slipping away.

"No! I won't let you leave me again! You are going to be fine. I am going to make you better again." The massive pain that wreaked havoc upon the scout's body was fading. He couldn't keep his senses about him. His visionwaas gettingblurry and the surrounding noise wasbecoming distant. He could only make out his sister's sobs. His heart broke for her.

"I love you, warrior princess." He managed to whisper before everything went black.

* * *

A/N Líadan: LEE-uh-din: means gray lady

Wow eh? The way I originally had this story Tristan was already dead when Syeira showed up, but now I don't think I can kill him. Tell me what you think. I hope I wrote the battle scene at least half decent, I watched to movie again and wrote down all that happened so I could write it right. I probably won't be posting everyday like I did this time, actually I know I won't. I have another story I am writing on Quizilla and after spring break updates might be only once a week, but we'll see what happens. Hope you liked it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Syeira and Líadan.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, it got this chapter out faster withall the encouragement.Sorry forspacing problems in the last one, I don't know how it got like that.

**SkyStryke26 - **Don't worry I won't let Lancelot die. I totally agree, the knights aren't the same with out it womanizing cockiness.  
**TheperfectCircle -** Glad you liked it, but he isn't dead.  
**cal -** Enjoy Chapter 3!  
**katemary77 -** Hope I don't let you down with this chapter. I have to say I couldn't write it that well, this was the hardest chapter I think I'll ever have to do.  
**modernprincess -** Begging will get you far with me. lol jk  
**dw -** I didn't want her to be the one to kill Cedric because, even though she is really strong character, this guy like almost killed her brother so that doesn't leave her that big a chance to win either. She's good with a sword but Cedric is more powerful.  
**JediPirateElyDude **- I love your username! And he will live.  
**Tracy137** - We were so jipped in the film, but not here!  
**Little Raven-Hawk - **I love long reviews. I hope you like what I have planned ahead.  
**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY - **Happy to inform you that he will indeed live.  
**Evanstar-mor2004 - **I won't be mean. I couldn't kill him.  
**camlann - **I know, some reunion eh?  
**dog tags - **Like I said to modernprincess, begging will get you far. lol

On With the Story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Worried

* * *

"Tristan? Tristan, wake up. Stay with me." She gently tapped her brother's face, he wasn't responding. "You can't die on me now." Syeira pulled herself away from Tristan and laid him flat on the sodden ground. She was covered in blood, but not of her own. It was Tristan's.

'_I will not lose him, like this.'_

Her head came down to his chest; a faint heartbeat could be heard. He hadn't left her yet. She removed her black cloak and wrapped it around her hand. Quickly she put pressure on his side wound, the worst one. She had to stop the bleeding. Syeira ran into a problem. She couldn't wrap the wound with all his armour on, but if she took the pressure off for too long he would for sure bleed out. She needed more hands.

Just then a Saxon ran at her, but all of Syeria's attention was focused on her brother. She didn't see the charging threat until it was too late. With axe raised the Saxon went to hit his mark, but a long sword blocked its path. With a powerful thrust the Saxon fell dead in front of the crouching woman. Looking up she saw her savoir clad in Roman military attire, it was the great Arthur. The Roman Commander knelt down beside her.

"Is he alive?" He asked with great concern. Urgency plagued his voice.

"Yes, but only just. Please, you have to help me get his armour off. He will bleed to death if I cannot wrap the wound." Without any delay Arthur did what he was told.

"Press down hard here." She indicated towards Tristan's bloodied side. Arthur nodded and replaced her hand with his, applying ample pressure to control the bleeding. Immediately she took off her heavy linen over shirt and started to rip it into strips.

'_This will have to do until I get proper dressings. Hang in there Tristan…Goddess, it's cold in Britan.' _Syeira was now only left in a light red tunic. The cold Britan winds blew right through her.

Working attentively for several minutes Syeira and Arthur had all of Tristan's wounds wrapped as best they could. They didn't have a lot of time left. Despite their best efforts, he needed the proper attention fast or they would lose him.

Syeira brought her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle. Líadan trotted up beside her master. Arthur helped her get Tristan on the horse in front of her and was soon joined by three other knights and what Syeira assumed was a Woad woman because she was painted blue. Two of the men were carrying a seriously injured knight with a bolt protruding out of the front of his armour.

Tristan and this man need help fast. Arthur mounted his horse and a long haired knight lifted his injured comrade in front of Arthur. He then mounted the only horse near by and they sped off to the fort where a healer was stationed.

She couldn't say the same for the other knight but Tristan was hanging in there. His heartbeat was still weak and his breathing faint but he was still with her. Upon arriving to the impromptu infirmary Syeira, Arthur and the other knight where ordered out of the room so the healers could to their job. Syeira almost lost it. She didn't want to leave Tristan's side. It took a lot of convincing from Arthur to get her to wait outside.

She sat on a nearby bench and held her head in her hands.

'_I can't lose him like this. Please let him get better.'_

Arthur seemed as upset as Syeira but he paced back and forth in front of the door.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that. Trust me Arthur, Tristan and Lancelot are some of the strongest people I know. They'll pull through." Said the other knight, taking a seat beside Syeira on the bench. Before Arthur could reply the two other men and the blue woman entered the hall.

"How are they doing?" asked the larger of the two men. The younger one with dark curly hair sat down beside the knight on the bench.

"I don't know Bors. We won't know for a while." The knight, Bors, shook his head.

"I have to find Vanora and the children. The caravan has been turned around. Send word if anything changes." Arthur nodded and the large knight disappeared down that hallway.

Everyone sat in silence for several minutes. It made Syeira a bit uncomfortable since she didn't know these men or the woman in the hall with her. She was put slightly at ease knowing that these were Tristan's friends, his brothers in arms.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and headed down the hall with the woman following straight behind him. Syeira looked up a bit shocked that he would just leave without a word or explanation.

"Don't worry about him." Said the dark haired knight. "He needs time to think. Arthur always blames himself when one of us gets hurt. I'm Galahad, by the way."

"And I'm Gawain." Said the other knight holding out his hand. She shook it and tried to give a small smile but the corners of her mouth barely moved..

"Syeira." She said simply.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Said Galahad, now obviously trying to make her smile.

"How come I don't recognize you Syeira? I would have for sure remembered you if I had seen you around the fort." Said Gawain.

"Well I wouldn't have expected you to, I do not live at the fort. I travelled here from Sarmatia." The mens' eyes went wide.

"You're from home?" Asked Galahad in disbelief. She nodded her head.

"What brings you to Briton then?"

"I came for my brother."

"Your brother?" Galahad and Gawain said together.

"Yes, my brother Tristan."

"Tristan has a sister." Galahad said to himself, not believing it. A look of slight confusion appeared on Syeria's face.

"He never told you about me?" The knights shook their heads. She looked a bit down cast, she always thought Tristan was so proud of her, why wouldn't he tell his friends about her. Gawain noticing this change spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. He never talked that much. The longest conversations he ever had were with his hawk. Showed gave her more attention than any of us." Syeira smirked a bit.

'_Well, that does sound like him. He was never a big talker.'_

"I wish they would tell us something soon. I don't know what I would do if I lost him again." Almost as if on queue the door to the infirmary opened and a healer walked out. Syeira practically jumped on her asking a bombardment of questions.

The tall woman silenced the eager girl. "We've done all we can, for both of them. They are both sedated and sleeping right now. We won't know anything for sure until they wake, if they wake." Her heart dropped, Tristan wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but, " not even waiting for the woman to finish Syeira ducked around her and ran into the room. Spotting her brother in a bed a cross the room she rushed over pulling a chair up beside the bed.

Tristan looked considerably better than he did on the battlefield. All his wounds were properly bandaged but he was still very pale. She took one of his rough hands and kissed it.

"You're going to be okay. I know it." She whispered to him. She brushed some hair out of his face and ran her hand through the rest of it lovingly. She held a braid in her hand and smirked.

"Good to see I taught you something, but you still have you hair hanging in your eyes." She shook her head and laid it in her on her free arm on the edge of the bed. Content that her brother wasn't going to leave her anytime soon she let her eyes close and fell into a well-needed rest.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kind of important because it leads into the next ones but I'm not totally satisfied how it turned out. Don't worry the next part is going to be way better than this one was. -hint- A little look into Tristan's past -hint-

Review kindly. I love reading them; they give me  
motivation to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Syeira's mine...that's about it.

Sorry for the wait, but I couldn't get this part uploaded but here it is. I worked hard to make it longer and I am pleased with how it turned out. As I hinted before we get to see one of Tristan's memories from home. There are going to be more and more as the story goes on getting further into Syeira's character and Tristan's background.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY - **Yeah, they are really close and you'll see it more as the story goes on.  
**modernprincess - **Made this chapter somewhat longer, hope you enjoy reading it.  
**Babaksmiles - **I hated when the knights died in the movie. I remember watching it the first time at the theatres and when Tristan died I was sooooo mad.  
**Cherry** - Tristan's one of my favs too. I wanted give him a story, and a family with this fic.  
**Evenstar-mor2004 - **Glad you liked it. I never really find what I write to be super good but I have to admit, chapter 3 is growing on me.  
**Elfvamp1-13-97 - **Enjoy the chapter  
**camlann - **I was originally going to make this a one shot called, _How He Got His Braids _but it evolved into this. I'm glad it did, because I love writing Syeira's character.  
**katemary77 - **It will take awhile for romance to become a big factor in the story. She just got there and I want her to get to know the knights if she actually falls for one.  
**JediPirateElfyDude - **Thanks for the spelling of Britain. I wasn't sure but it's fixed now. Enjoy the chapter.  
**dog tags** - Glad you liked it so much, hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
**Ammira** - Sorry I had you a bit worried for a while, but it all turned out for the better. lol You're right, I thought I wrote a weak chapter and I got really good feedback. I need to give myself a bit more credit sometimes.  
**Tracy137** - Good to know I'm believable. Happy that you like my story because I love yours. Enjoy the chapter.

On With The Story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening

* * *

Syeira's eyes fluttered open and it took her a minute to realize where she was. All the memories of Badon Hill and Tristan came flooding back in a second. With her head still rested on the bed she brought her gaze up to her brother's face.

'_Still asleep, well at least you're alive. I wish you would wake soon, there is much we need to talk about.'_

"Well, well Sleeping Beauty had finally awoken." A voice behind her said. Turning around she saw the injured curly haired knight from the battle, the one she heard the other knights call Lancelot. But now instead of being unconscious, he had a grin plastered on his face and eyes that glimmered with confidence. He was sitting up in his bed, propped up with pillows and had bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Indeed she has." Gawain was standing at the door with a tray of food.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you would be waiting on me. It's a nice change Gawain." Lancelot said smugly. The longhaired knight scoffed.

"It isn't for you, it's for Syeira." Lancelot looked a bit disappointed that the food wasn't for him but he placed the smirk back on his face.

"I didn't know we were in the company of a princess." He recognized what her name meant. "So you're acquainted with our silent scout? I never knew that he had such good taste in women." Gawain was about to say something but Syeira shot him a look that told him to wait.

'_Thinks he's quite the ladies man. This could be fun.'_

"Oh yeah, me and Tristan go _years_ back. I've known him my whole life." A look of realization appeared on his face.

"All your life? Then you must be from Sarmatia." She nodded with a smirk to match Lancelot's on her face.

"I haven't seen someone from home in fifteen years, aside from my brother knights. Bors was wrong, there are definitely still attractive women left there. Hey Gawain, I have found you that beautiful Sarmatian woman you always dreamed to marry. You'll just have to get her away from Tristan first. But I think that I might get in your way, she is incredibly beautiful." Lancelot laughed. Looking at Gawain she saw that his cheeks were a bit pink but he was shaking his head at his clueless friend.

'_This is going to be good.'_

Turning her attention back to Lancelot a glint of mirth danced in her eyes. "Well, _I_ think Gawain is a fine gentleman and would make some woman very happy one day. But you, Sir Knight are what I take to be of the womanizing sort. Not the kind of man I think my _brother_, Tristan would want for me."

All the cockiness flew from his face.

'_Is that a tad bit of fear, I see?'_

"Brother!" He exclaimed.

The shocked look on his face was priceless, his eyebrows shot up into his hair while his eyes went wide. He looked quite comical with his mouth hanging open sending Gawain and Syeira into hysterical laughter. Gawain had to put the tray on a near by table not to drop it as he collapsed into a chair beside Lancelot's bed. Syeira was gripping the arms of her chair to keep herself from falling to the floor.

"I don't see what's so funny! Tristan is right there! He could kill me in my sleep! Gawain, why didn't you stop me!" Lancelot was frantic, definitely in fear of his life. Gawain still hadn't composed himself but a voice immediately ceased the Sarmatian woman's laughter.

"Syeira?" murmured Tristan.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the rolling hills of Sarmatia whistled as the wind rushed through the grasses. A fourteen-year-old Tristan was standing on the top of the hill that over looked his small village. With his eyes closed he let the wind flow through his hair and sweep across his face. A smile played across his lips as he heard light footsteps tip toe behind him.

"I know you're there." The footsteps broke into a run and Tristan was pushed forward as someone jumped on his back.

"How do you always know I'm coming?" Wrapping his arms around her legs he supported his sister and she circled her arms around his neck.

"You're too loud."

"Loud? I couldn't even hear myself…You're amazing Tristan, teach me how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Everything." He chuckled and started to walk down the hill with Syeira still on his back.

It had been two months since their mother had died and Syeira was finally smiling again. She took her death the hardest out of everyone in their small family. Syeira spent most of her days helping her mother and now with her gone she didn't know what to do. She cried for a while, like anyone would but then she just stopped being happy all together. She didn't smile, merely going on day-to-day just being there. It worried Tristan and his father, so they tried to include her in all their activities, especially Tristan's training. The whole new world that Syeira was introduced to, captivated her in a way that brought out the bright, outspoken little girl back that everyone once knew.

"I wish mother was here to see me. I am going to be a fighter just like her. Do you think Father would let me use her sword one day?"

"I'm sure he will, but you'll have to wait till you're older."

"I know, I know. I'll bet I'll be better than you some day." Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He said turning his head so he could see her smiling face.

"Yup, you'll see when I'm the one saving you."

"Oh I see how it is now, you're only keeping me around till you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you." Syeira started playing with one of his braids and laughing. Tristan just continued walking.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish I could smile all the time."

"Why can't you? Don't you like smiling?"

"I love it, but I'm not always happy. I can't smile if I'm not happy."

"Well then I'll just have to make sure you are happy all the time then."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." He pulled the small girl over his shoulder and flipped her down on the grass and started to tickle her.

Syeira was having fits of hysterical laughter while trying to roll away from her brother but he wouldn't let her get away. When she laughed she always sounded so full of life and cheery. That simple carefree act is what brought him back to her.

* * *

Tristan awoke to see Syeira sitting next to his bed grabbing her sides in hysterics.

"Syeira?" He murmured out and instantly she turned around and looked at him like he wasn't even real.

"Tristan…" She whispered. In a second she was hugging him tightly.

"You're awake! Thank Goddess; you're awake! Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I almost lost you." Ignoring the aching pain shooting though his side he brought his good arm around her and hugged her as tight as he could. He had almost forgotten how much he missed her.

After she was done scolding him for scaring her so much she pulled away but held his hand. Seeing the pained look on his face she instantly felt stupid.

'_He's just been stabbed in the side and you go and hug him. You could have reopened his wounds!'_

"I'm sorry, I hurt you didn't I?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't feel a thing." Syeira didn't look convinced and made no effort to hide the look of concern on her face. He just smiled at her.

"I love you, Syeira."

"I love you too, big brother."

* * *

The healers at the fort said that both knights were for sure on their way to recovery. Lancelot was out of the infirmary after three days, and couldn't have been more pleased to leave his bed. His left arm would bother him for a while. The Saxon bolt hit him in the shoulder and affected his grip and strength in his arm but the effects wouldn't be permanent. Tristan was another story. His injuries were more serious and required for him to rest more so he could recover. He was moved back into his own room the day Lancelot left. Syeira only left his side to check on her horse and that was only when he was asleep.

The second day Tristan was awake she had broke the news to him that their father was dead. She could see the sadness behind his eyes; he wanted to see him again. Their father's death had been the reason she went searching for her brother. She didn't have any family left in Sarmatia after that, so she sought out her last living relative, Tristan. After countless hours of talking it seemed that the two siblings had never been separated, being now filled in on each other's lives.

It had been almost a week since the battle at Badon Hill and Tristan would be able to leave his room soon. During that time, Syeira was properly introduced to Arthur, Guinivere, Bors and Vanora. All the knights would visit her and the scout through out the day. She didn't see Arthur or Guinivere much. They were busy with preparations because the two were set to be wed in a month's time and Merlin had announced that Arthur was to become the new King of Britain.

Syeira instantly hit it off with Galahad since they were the same age but she couldn't help but tease him, like the other knights, for being the youngest. He would always ask her about her journey to Britain and what Sarmatia was like now. He was fascinated by the stories from his homeland.

Lancelot never ceased to try and work his charm on her, but did it subtly. He didn't want to get on Tristan's bad side for hitting on his sister. Syeira would usually play along but take shots at him every once in a while for her own amusement.

Vanora would be the one to bring them meals, even after Syeira insisted that she could, Vanora still didn't hear any of it. Bors would come along with her and would go on and on about his children. After his service to Rome was over, Vanora made him spend more time with his "lil bastards" as he called them. Bors didn't strike Syeira as the fatherly type, more like the kooky uncle that would let you get away with anything, but he seemed quite taken with parenthood.

When Gawain came by to visit, she would always be laughing. Although the physical resemblance between Tristan and Syeira was inescapable, with thick dark hair, defined facial features and dark eyes, they couldn't have had more different personalities. Tristan was calm and always quiet, quick and to the point. Syeira was loud, outspoken and always cheerful. She also didn't talk like a lady. Her sense of humour was more bold and forward, like Lancelot's. Her and Gawain could go on for hours joking back and forth, even Tristan would get a few laughs in.

The silent scout had changed slowly before the knights' eyes. He talked more and he smiled too. Tristan still had that dangerous edge to him. That is what Lancelot was still a bit uneasy about. Still fearing that one night he would go to bed and wake up with a dagger in his arm or something of the sort.

The sun's light was dying as Lancelot entered Tristan's room with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Gawain says it's his birthday today, none of us really believe him but it is an excuse to throw a bit of a party in the tavern tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to come, Syeira." She hadn't seen most of the fort yet, only the stables and a few of the rooms. She did feel tempted to accept the invitation but she didn't want to leave Tristan all alone.

"Sorry but I"

"She'd love to." Said Tristan cutting her off.

"Excellent. Knock on my door when you want to head down."

"Sure thing." She said and Lancelot left. Turning to her brother and shot him a glare.

"You want to go don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but "

"But nothing. You've stayed with me for a whole week. Go and have some fun. Do I have to tell you I'm sick of you to get you to leave?"

"Well, I guess I could go for a little while. Are you sure you are going to be all right."

"I'm not a child. I think I will be fine." Still reluctant to leave she kissed her brother on the forehead and got up to head for the door.

Halfway out she turned around and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you really sick of me?" Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Trust me I could never get sick of my little warrior princess." She smiled at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Good." Closing the door gently behind her and set off for her room to get ready for the nights festivities.

* * *

A/N: If anyone was wondering, in Tristan's memory Syeira was only 7 and Tristan 14...I think I mentioned his age...The next chapter is Gawain's "Birthday Party". Fun stuff there. Did they even celebrate birthdays? The must have did something. Hmmm... Sorry if that spacing thing happens again. I seriously don't know what does it...Review kindly and I hope to get the next part out soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Syeira

Really sorry about the long wait; First computer problems then all the other things in my life got complicated…lets just say I've been really busy. Thank you everyone who reviewed, even though it was ages ago.

On With The Story…

* * *

Chapter 5: Festivities

* * *

All ready for the party, Syeira was standing outside Lancelot's room. She wasn't wearing anything fancy for the occasion; in fact she didn't have anything fancy left to wear. She had grown out of the two dresses that she had packed from home and only had breeches and tunics to wear. She chose the cleanest one; it was the color of parchment and was laced up at the neck. The shirt was a bit tight but she didn't think any of the knights would complain, certainly not Lancelot.

'_That desperate sap.'_

She wore rust colored breeches, her only pair that wasn't worn out. She would have to see Vanora later about that. Her long dark hair was pulled to the side in a thick braid.

Bringing up her hand she knocked briskly on the large wooden door.

"Who is it?" Lancelot called from inside.

"I'm a wild lady rogue come to kidnap and have my way with you." She called back.

'_He probably thinks I'm serious.'_

The door opened quickly and there stood a very shirtless Lancelot.

"No need to get dressed then. But instead of kidnapping me why don't you just do what ever you have planned here? My bed is much closer." He winked and Syeira couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you always like this Lance? You are beginning to sound a bit needy." He pulled on his shirt and maintained his grin.

"Hey a man's got to try. Shall we head to the tavern now?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"Lets, I haven't had any good wine in ages. This is sure to be a change."

"Not a big drinker?" he asked, leading her down the hall.

"Oh no, not in the least. I'll bet I can drink you under the table; I'm just a bit out of practice. I don't like to drink and travel, you know? Riding on the horse would make me throw up."

"I accept." He said leaving Syeira a tad confused.

"You what?"

"I accept. You said that you'll bet that you could drink me under the table and I accept your challenge." Syeira thought for a moment about what she was getting herself into but she never backed down from a challenge, even if she did accidentally initiate it.

"Fine, you're on." They shook hands and the bet was on.

The tavern was filled with laughter and high spirits. All the knights, except a bedridden Tristan, were there for Gawain's twenty-eighth birthday. Four mugs of wine later Syeira dragged Galahad onto one of the tables and they sang happy birthday to their friend. It was definitely one of the more memorable moments of the night.

Gawain's gifts consisted of drinks from everyone and little gifts here and there. After a few hours he was indeed smashed. Although he had drunk enough wine as two other men would, Lancelot and Syeira had more.

Lancelot gave her a crafty crooked grin. He was definitely feeling the effects of the intoxicating drink but Syeira looked at him unfazed. "So, if I win this bet," he started.

"Which you won't."

"But if I do, you…you…you have to warm my bed tonight." Syeira snorted.

"Your bed? Why does it always have to be your bed? Why not mine...hmmm? It's never the woman's bed. You knights think you are soooo great, always about you."

"Your bed it is then!" His smile grew bigger. This time she burst out laughing.

"Sorry Lance, but that is never going to happen. Like I said before, you're needy. I don't like needy men…you won't win anyway."

"Oh…"

Laughing Syeira got up and left a disappointed, drunken Lancelot with a barmaid at the table. Sitting herself in between Galahad and Gawain she felt a strong arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think I've gotten a gift from you yet?" said Gawain with a smile.

"I just found out this afternoon, definitely not enough time to get you a proper gift. But it is you're birthday so I should give you something. What do you want?"

Gawain shrugged then sat back and thought for a minute.

"How 'bout a kiss?" Piped up Galahad with a clever grin on his face. Gawain took another drink and hid his face but everyone could still see that his cheeks had turned a nice rosy shade of pink.

Syeira smirked at her blushing friend. "Alright then," She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek only making Gawain flush more.

Bors walked up to the table and scoffed.

"You call that a kiss?"

Syeira stood up, almost tripping over her own feet.

'_Maybe I'm a little bit more drunk than I thought.'_

"Fine then," She clasped Gawain on the back. "Galahad has been bragging, well more like complaining that you are quite skilled at throwing knives. He beats me every time, are his exact words."

"Did he now?" Gawain turned to his friend and Galahad just shrugged.

"Yes, so I challenge you to a little game of our own. If you beat me, I'll give you, and show Bors, what a real kiss is and if I beat you…well I'll think of something good when that happens."

"If that happens."

"So you accept?"

"I never back down from a challenge." Syeira rolled her eyes.

'Too bad you are going to lose to a woman…' 

"All right Gawain, ladies first." She said with a deviant smirk. A chorus of oooo's filled the tavern.

'_Talk about shot below the belt.'_

Gawain stood up as someone put a chair on a table across the room.

"I can't help it if you're jealous that my hair is prettier than yours." He said primping his tawny locks a bit.

'_Oh Goddess…'_

"Yeah, yeah whatever princess, just hurry it up." Syeira groaned. With a devilish smirk playing on his lips he reached for the knife in his boot and placed it on the ground. In a flash of quick movement (remarkably quick considering how much he drank) he flipped the knife into his hand throwing it directly on the target, a knot in the chair. A small crowd had formed around them and they all cheered.

Gawain turned around to face Syeira. "I'd like to see you beat that _princess_."

Syeira pushed past him pulling her own knife out of her own boot.

"I am sad to say I don't have any fancy tricks like you Gawain but I can assure you that you will not win. I was taught by the best."

Holding the thin blade between her fingertips she made a few drunken, over exaggerated arm movements, taking her aim. The tavern was silent waiting for this woman to finish her humorous looking display.

"While we're young, Syeira." Pushed Lancelot who was now teetering in the crowd watching the little game.

Before anyone knew that she threw it they heard the recognizable thud of a blade, embedding itself in wood. Syeira's knife was sticking straight out of the hilt of Gawain's.

"Not another one." She heard Galahad mutter.

"Syeira, how in the hell did you do that?"

"I aim for the middle," exasperated sighs. "But by that response I think you have heard that before, so lets just say it was a lucky shot."

"Do it again." Chimed Lancelot.

"Actually I am surprised I didn't kill anyone. I am definitely to drunk to concentrate that hard again, my head is starting to hurt."

Everyone went back to what they were doing and the two competitors sat back down at their table.

"She beat you mate." Said Bors.

"No I didn't, we were supposed to hit the knot, and I didn't. Gawain clearly won."

Galahad laughed. "Well let's see this kiss then." He said eagerly.

"Geeze Gal, don't get your hopes so high. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"You, don't have to Syeira. It was just a stupid bet." Said Gawain, trying to be a gentleman.

"No, no. I made the challenge and besides I'm in a giving mood." Catching the longhaired knight completely off guard she pulled him by his shirt and locked her lips to his. Gawain was frozen for a second before his body took over and kissed her back. The kiss was fervent and forceful, producing cheers from anyone who saw them.

Syeira pulled away with a pleased look on her face. "Was that better Bors?"

"Well, I wish Vanora kissed me like that." The dark haired woman laughed seeing that Gawain's face was now totally red and his eyes dazed.

"Hey, Syeira while you're in the giving mood why don't you come take a seat over here?" Lancelot called from across the room.

"Not on your life my friend. But how's the wine treating you? Ready to give up?" Lancelot raised his glass and drank the rest of it down.

"Not on your life, my friend."

* * *

A/N: By the way things are going heading towards being a GawainOC kinda fic but it could change at anytime to an eventual LancelotOC or even possibly a Galahad one. Review kindly and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own but Syeira and her quirks are mine.

I haven't posted in months, really sorry about that. Life gets complicated sometimes.

Thanks for the amazing reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6: Repercussions

* * *

The quiet light of dawn trickled through the windows at Hadrian's Wall. After the previous nights festivities there wasn't much movement through the fort. 

Tristan took in the refreshing morning air standing at the entrance to the target range. After leaving his room for the first time in what seemed like eternity, he had grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows to see if he still had the great skill and precision that he valued so much. A hawk's cry rang through the air, his hawk's. The bird of prey perched on a nearby fence waiting for him to shoot.

Raising his Sarmatian bow and arrow he took his aim at the far away target. He regrettably winced pulling back, his half-healed injuries screamed at him in protest. Releasing the arrow he let out a deep breath, his bandaged side and arm throbbed. He winced as he checked his wounds.

'_Syeira is going to kill me if I reopen these.'_

Nothing was bleeding so he used his hawk-like vision to examine the target. His eyes darkened at what he saw. Taking long, irate strides he reached it. His arrow was imbedded a finger width from the dotted centre. Using his good arm he ripped the arrow angrily from the target, broke it in half and left it in the long grass.

_'This isn't happening.'_

* * *

Sunlight engulfed the room where Syeira laid hanging off the edge of a bed. Her eyelashes began to flutter open and take in her surroundings when something or someone beside her shifted. Without a chance to adjust she plummeted off the side of the bed. Instead of coming into contact with the hard floor that she braced herself for, Syeira fell right on top of another body. 

The person groaned in pain but decided to ignore the sudden excess weight on top of them and continue sleeping. Syeira was now somewhat awake sighed when she saw who she landed on.

"Galahad, what are you doing in my room…and why are you on the floor?" She muttered, trying to keep her eyes as shut as possible, the bright sunlight was going to do nothing for her aching head.

"Hmmm?" Moaned the young knight. "I thought this was my room."

A tired, confused look appeared on Syeira face. "If this is your room then who's on the bed?"

She got no reply, Galahad had gone straight back to being sound asleep with the Sarmatian woman still on top of him. With the use of sleeping knight she pushed herself up off his chest and squinted at the dormant figure on the bed. Gawain lay there, stretched out in the centre of the bed lightly snoring.

'_What the hell happened last night? Uhhh, so tired…'_

Deciding it would be best to pull down the shade over the window and let herself sleep a little while longer, she got to her feet. Her slow journey to the window gave her time to recollect the night before. She remembered her and Lancelot's bet, singing with Galahad, kissing Gawain, drinking more than she ever had before, Lancelot passing out, her victory dance, drinking some more, then blank…

"Ha! I beat the cocky bastard!" She shouted triumphantly, immediately regretting it for she grabbed her head in pain.

_'Okay no more yelling, talking, anything. Just shut the curtain and get some sleep. You can rub it in Lancelot's face later, but now it's time for sleep. Glorious, beautiful sleep.'_

Squinting she fought with the stubborn piece of material but immediately stopped when something out the window caught her eye. Someone was outside alone at the target field fighting an invisible opponent with a sword. Syeira narrowed her eyes in frustration.

_'What the hell does he think he's doing? Do you have a bloody death wish brother? Urrgh Tristan, you can be such an idiot!'_

All the nasty affects of her hangover where replaced with anger and concern, giving her the motivation to run out the door. Something that she would have avoided at the risk of loosing the contents of her stomach, but this was her brother, her incredibly stubborn and stupid brother.

She ran from the window tripping on Galahad's legs on the way to the door but she made it to her own room in no time. She grabbed her sword off her vacant, unused bed and marched heatedly outside.

* * *

Swing there, block here, step left, duck right. Tristan was re-enacting his battle with the Saxons. 

_'How could I have been so sloppy, so foolish, so stupid?'_

Move for move, Tristan retraced his steps, noting some movement a ways behind him. He brushed it off since the rest of the fort would be stirring and getting ready for the new day about then. He continued to fight with an invisible Saxon, until he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Faster that a blink, Tristan turned on his heel and blocked his now solid opponent's blow. He held back a wince when the he blocked his adversary's sword.

The scout's usual expressionless eyes widened a bit. He was face-to-face, blade-to-blade with his own sister.

_'Not good, definitely not good.'_

Her eyes were ablaze with something only her enemies get to see, they don't get to experience the piercing feeling for more than a few minutes at most. They're usually dead soon after that. Her quick temper wasn't a secret and Hell hath no fury like Syeira when she's fighting.

Then it started, without breaking eye contact Syeira let loose a fury of swipes with her exotic-looking curved blade. Tristan blocked every one. He wasn't surprised she could fight like a knight. This was his sister, a Sarmatian woman, his warrior princess. And though he would hate to admit it, she was close to beating him.

"Are you out of your mind! You should be in bed! Do you want to stay injured for the rest of your life! Do you ever want to fight again! You think you're well enough. Let's see if you are a fit as you say you are." She yelled between attacks.

"Well dear sister, if you are so concerned with my well being," Tristan blocked a swipe at his chest. "Then why are you trying to kill me?" Good question.

"I'm making sure you'll have to stay in bed until I see fit." She said breathing quickly.

_'Fair enough.'_ Thought Tristan. Knowing his sister, he saw that remark coming.

The scout started to tire. Syeira fighting style was too fast for him while he was still in a less than fit condition. He shouldn't be fighting. With his pride in the way, he didn't tell his sister to stop, but he didn't have to ask.

Syeira instantly stopped fighting, she backed up a few steps, dropped her sword and stared at him. Her breathing was heavy but her anger was gone. She didn't want to fight anymore. Tristan felt dizzy and stood unsteady on his feet. Syeira saw this and quickly took his sword away and placed it beside her own. She then wrapped one arm around him in support and they stared to walk back to the fort.

Neither spoke a word to each other the whole way to Tristan's room. He sat down on his bed while Syeira brought over a small basin of cool water and a cloth. She dipped in the water and wiped Tristain's hot, sweaty brow.

"I'm sorry brother. I shouldn't have pushed you that hard. I shouldn't have pushed you at all." She said in a quiet voice laced with shame and guilt.

"Do not be sorry. I deserved every bit of what I got." Tristan let her pull off his shirt to check his wounds.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you in bed. You needed to get out of this room sometime. I just wish you would have waited for me so I could have helped you." She gently took of the bandages around his chest and arm with her nimble fingers.

"I don't always need you watching me, Syeira. I am a grown man and I've been watching over myself for over fifteen years."

"I know but you haven't realized something. You're all I have left and I am going to make sure you're around for awhile or at least until I get sick of you." She said with a wink and a grin. She was in better spirits again, that made his heart lighten. He hated it when his sister was down and upset.

Syeira grinned big after she finished redressing Tristan's wounds.

"Now I want you to rest a bit more. Promise me you'll sleep a bit. We can go to the tavern later." A devious smirk appeared on Tristan's face.

"So how was the party last night?" He looked at Syeira's clothes, which so happened to be the same ones she wore the night before. "Must have been good if you were so tired after you couldn't change."

_'He better not be implying what I think he is.'_

"I just remembered I have a terrible hangover and should go back to sleep right away." Tristan looked at his sister blankly, although he was smiling inside. He had made her feel uncomfortable. He took joy in poking fun at Syeira, she got embarrassed with him easy. Although the big brother in him pined to know what really happened during her night out.

_'If Lancelot…'_

"I know what you're thinking and he didn't. I actually woke up in Galahad's room, with Gawain." Tristan didn't have time to hide his surprise. Syeira started to laugh, she had gotten her brother back, but a dull ache in the back of her head had decided to come back.

"I'm going. I'm taking a bath and a nap. You nap too. I'll get you later. Do not leave this room till I get back. Is that clear, mister?" She said as she got up.

"Clear as the sky on a cloudy day." Syeira narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't try to be funny. Rest now." She was just about to close the door behind her when Tristan called her back.

"Why were you in bed with Gawain?" He calmly asked with an edge of hostility in his voice. He was in his over protective big brother phase.

"Nothing big, well that's a matter of opinions." She chuckled. "It was his birthday, I had to give him something." She said with a very devilish smirk before exiting into the hall. "Sweet dreams big brother." She said through the door.

She could have sworn as she walked away something glass shattered against the closed door.

_'Serves you right for scaring me half to death today… I hope Gawain doesn't see Tristan before I do. That would be unfortunate… for Gawain that is.'_

Syeira rubbed her tired eyes and looked out the window. The sun was getting higher in the sky. It would be noon in a few hours.

"Well no use going back to bed. Where did Jols show me to get hot water from?"

* * *

After another hour of hauling buckets of hot water to fill a bath, Syeira thankfully peeled off her dirty clothes and slipped into the, now comfortably warm, water. 

"This is exactly what I needed."

She poured some of her treasured bath oils from Sarmatia in her hair. She still had a year's worth stored away in small bottles but she used it sparingly. Who knew when she would return home again, if she returned at all?

She stretched out as much as she could in the bath and soaked. She sat in the warm water for hours and she could have stayed like that forever but the door to her room opened.

"Well now. Aren't I glad I didn't knock."

The intruder almost made Syeira jump out of her skin. She froze for a second before grabbing a nearby tunic to cover her exposed body.

"Lancelot! Get the hell out of my room!" He smirked.

"Are you sure? I could go for a bath right now anyway."

"OUT!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the input on the possible pairing for this story. Most want Galahad, but I thought about my whole plot and I think I'm now favouring in the direction of Lancelot. I could still change my mind, romance it far on the horizon (I think). 

Review Kindly


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lancelot, or even Galahad for that matter but I don't, along with anything else King Arthur. Syeira's mine though!

Thank you all those who reviewed!

I posted sooner!

* * *

Chapter 7: Jests

* * *

In celebration of Tristan's improving health, a large dinner was served at the round table that night. Arthur and the knights along with Syeira, Guinivere and Vanora all sat eating happily. The wedding had been drawing closer and the preparations consumed everyone at the fort. The conversation at the table involved the futures of the land. That was until Syeira decided to start talking. 

Lancelot wore a smug smile the entire time. Syeira, who was sitting across the room from him with her brother, had quite enough of it.

"Dammit Lancelot! Wipe that stupid look off you're face! You're grinning as if you've had the pleasure of being the first man to see me naked!"

"What!" Tristan almost broke the glass in his hand. His voice signalled he was on the road to becoming very, very angry older brother. He was already on edge about her little joke about Gawain but he wouldn't put it past Lancelot to try something on his sister.

Things were going to get ugly fast.

"Yeah, the ass decided to intrude on my bath today." She said making no attempt to be modest.

Galahad was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing that second. Beside him, Gawain was biting his bottom lip while hiding his smiling face.

Lancelot was for sure in for it now.

The eldest, Bors, laughed heartily at the expression on the scout's face, while Vanora frowned at the flirtatious knight in question. Arthur and Guinivere remained neutral but the commander shot a meaningful glance at his friend.

Lancelot decided that he was far enough away from Tristan to produce a witty remark.

"Well if I'm not the first, than who was?" Syeira noted that Tristan's hand was inching closer to the knife beside his plate. She reached out and covered his hand with hers and put it back on the table.

"Well if you must know. Tristan was." Lancelot choked on his wine. If Tristan could blush, he probably would have been a nice rosy shade of pink that moment.

Galahad couldn't help it anymore and doubled over laughing, soon followed by Gawain. Even Guinivere cracked a smile. Arthur just shook his head, after all these years there was finally some one who could match Lancelot in verbal combat.

"I don't see what was so funny? It wasn't like that! He's my brother!" Syeira paused as a wicked grin played her features. "But then I can't forget all the others before you Lance. The attractive stable boy I met when I first arrived, of course there were some back home. Oh, there were some." She elbowed Vanora lightly in the side, winking at her. Now she had another person laughing. "And you can't forget Galahad and Gawain over here. Last night, well I must say, I've never had two at once before." The pair instantly ceased their chuckles and looked petrified as Tristan's lethal gaze was now set on them. Lancelot look dumbfounded but Syeira just smiled.

"How did I miss that? I passed out didn't I? Wha-wh, no! " Lancelot began to protest like a child who missed out on his favourite game which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Don't over-react Lance. Tristan, don't think I can't see you out of the corner of my eye. Put the knife down. I was just kidding about those two fools over there." She gestured in the direction of the two younger knights who were looking relieved that they wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Tristan. "I don't even remember how I got in Galahad's room, but I swear we were all fully clothed." By now Bors was the only one laughing, and slamming his fist on the table to boot. "And the stable boy was cute but never going to happen."

"What about the some back home?" Tristan asked, his voice tense. Syeira stretched out her arms and yawned, completely disregarding her brother's question.

"Dinner was great but I think I'm going to head back to my room for a bit. Nice talking with you all again. Lets go get drunk later. What do you say?"

She got up from her seat and headed for the door. Being sure to take the long way around so she could smack Lancelot upside the head on her way out. Everyone was speechless when the door closed.

"I want to marry that woman." Said Bors jokingly, but impressed with the Sarmatian woman none the less.

Vanora swiftly followed Syeira's example and hit her lover in a similar fashion.

Dinner was finished with an uneasy silence after that. Three particular knights made sure they kept one eye on the scout's knife, just in case.

* * *

Syeira laid back in the middle of her bed, with arms behind her head. A satisfied grin plastered on her lips. 

'_That was too good. Lancelot's face was priceless. Too bad Tristan is going to have my head later. '_

The door to her room immediately burst opened, revealing two handsome knights who pushed their way in.

"I can't believe you did that!" Exclaimed Galahad. The young, astonished knight collapsed beside Syeira on the bed.

"I thought Tristan was going to kill us!" Syeira scoffed at the tawny haired knight in the doorway.

"He wouldn't have done anything to you. He already had some idea that we all woke up together. I just wanted to see you two squirm a bit."

"Oh, that's comforting." Remarked Gawain. "Great friend you are." He crammed onto the bed on Syeira's other side.

The three Sarmatians stayed like that for a while. Each had the same puzzled look on their face but said nothing none the less. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Gal? Gawain?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do either of you actually remember what happened last night?"

"You kissed Gawain!" Syeira shook her head at Galahad and hit him in the stomach.

Gawain scratched his head. "Nothing really, just lots and lots of wine."

"Oh, that's comforting." Syeira mocked.

All at the same time the trio burst into laughs. Only something like this could happen to them.

Syeira propped herself up on her elbows.

"I almost feel sorry for Lancelot. He was already fearful enough around brother. Can you imagine him now? He probably won't be able to sleep at night knowing Tristan is only down the hall."

"I think he's lucky." Galahad admitted.

"Yeah, lucky Tristan didn't kill him the moment he found out what he did."

"Wouldn't you have traded places with him before, Gawain? I would've." The young knight said with a devious smirk.

"That's it!" Syeira swiftly pushed Galahad off the bed. He landed with a dull thump and a groan. His best friend and his attacker just laughed.

"What was that for!"

"I knew what you were getting at, you sick little man. Starting to sound a bit desperate. Wouldn't want to turn out like Lance now. See where that got him."

"Well if it meant seeing yo-"

"Don't finish that sentence, pup. That's no way to talk to a lady." Syeira dramatically gasped and clutched her chest.

"Gawain, I thought you were my friend. Calling me a lady. I'm hurt you think of me that way. I am in no way refined,"

"You got that right." Quipped Galahad.

"Or of the upper class. I'm a woman you hear, not a lady." He looked at her and shrugged with a smile.

"Woman it is."

"Who wants to get drunk?" Asked Galahad from his place on the floor.

"Oh, I do." Syeira announced sitting straight up on the bed.

"Definitely not a lady." She shot Galahad a warning glare.

"I have some post victory gloating to do. Where do you think Lancelot is anyway? Hiding from Tristan or trying to woo some easy bar maid?"

Galahad sat up and looked at Gawain.

"Both" They replied together.

She could just picture Lancelot in the darkest, most hidden corner with a maid on his lap, trying to be charming while utterly petrified of seeing her brother.

"To the tavern!" Syeira declared as she pointed to the door.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I went a little over the top with this chapter, it seems like too much dialogue but that's just me. I just wanted a complete chapter that was all humour before the story started getting a bit more serious. Review Kindly! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Oh well, Syeira is of my creation and really nothing else, except the plot.

I feel so guilty right now. A month and a half without an update and this one was almost fully written about the same time as Chapter 7…Thanks for the amazing reviews though. I really appreciate it!This chapter is short but I had to end it where I did. I promise a whole Tristan scene in the next chapter, and maybe a littleLancelot and Syeira one…not positive on the latter though. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Union

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere's wedding was serene. Carried out on a cliff top, overlooking the sea with everyone dressed in his or her best.

Syeira thought all the knights looked so handsome cleaned up and not just dressed in dirt and leather. They were proud of their commander, of their friend and showed their respect. She was very fond of Arthur. He was noble, kind, courageous and honest. He would make a remarkable leader and king.

Vanora had graciously given Syeira a simple, but beautiful woad blue dress for the occasion. The autonomous Sarmatian woman was reluctant at first to take such a thing but Vanora finally convinced her that after having all her children there would be no possibility for her to fit into it again.

Ecstatic that she had something lovely to wear, Syeira spent countless days before the ceremony working on silver embroidered details, with Vanora's permission, from her homeland into the deep coloured dress. Sarmatian women were as skilled with a needle as they were with swords.

Galahad admired her needlework so much he asked her to add his tribe's emblem on the back of his favourite black tunic. It was a task that was to bring many late nights, but it was for a friend so she decided sleep would be an after thought. The look on Galahad's face would be reward enough.

Every man, woman and child around Hadrian's Wall attended the ceremony. Woad archers were lined up on the cliff. Arthur and Guinevere stood together with Merlin performing the service.

The Woad Warrior Princess looked magnificent in her gown. The light material billowed and flowed with the wind. She looked so happy and full of pride. She glowed on the cliff top.

Syeira wished the couple to have a long, happy life together. Despite being the aggressive, reckless warrior she was, the Sarmatian lass wanted to be contently and blissfully married one day. She wanted to live the rest of her life raising her children with a man she loved with all of her heart.

Tristan would say that she should have been wed long ago. Nearing the midpoint of her twenty-fifth summer she was almost too old to find a desirable husband. Most men wanted their wives to be young, fragile, and obedient. In other words, not Syeira. It didn't discourage her though. She was going to find her one and only someday. Dare she say it, her knight in shining armour? Syeira wasn't superficial, she'd settle for slightly tarnished armour too.

The real focus, to her, was Tristan needed to find a wife. Syeira had doubts though. He had the looks, which ran in the family of course, Syeira had always been proud of that. But he was too quiet and kept to himself too much. He seemed cold to those who didn't know him. Well cold to anyone besides Syeira. It would have made her father so proud if his son indeed had his own son to raise and pass on the family traditions.

Without realizing it, Syeira had hooked her arm into the person's standing beside her. Lancelot looked down at her with his deep, dark, playful eyes and smiled. It was his best friend's wedding, he should have been happy for Arthur but Syeira saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes. She followed his gaze back to the ceremony. His eyes pined for the gowned woman on the cliff.

Her insides twisted a bit. Lancelot could not be feeling what she suspected. It was his best's friends wife! Almost wife, but in a few seconds she would be his wife. Guinevere was off limits. He was about to start playing a very dangerous game if he was infatuated with the Queen of Britain, a game with no winners where everyone got hurt.

She held his arm a bit tighter. Tristan caught this movement and glared daggers at his sister and his brother in arms while keeping the rest of his face neutral. Syeira caught her agitated sibling's eye and swiftly hit him in the arm.

'_Grow up Tristan. Honestly, it's a wedding. Be happy.'_ She thought.

As if he could read her thoughts he flashed his sister a small sarcastic smile.

'_Happy indeed, you can be such anass...'_

Syeira focused her attention back to the ceremony but couldn't help smiling a bit. Merlin was walking through a row of torch-bearing Woads and stopped in front of Arthur and Guinevere. He held the large, golden goblet in his hands out to Guinevere. She raised it to her lips and took a sip.

'This has got to be one of the most peculiar unions I have ever witnessed. A goblet?'

Guinevere passed the goblet to Arthur. His face was serious as he drank. The cup was passed back to Merlin.

"Arthur. Guinivere. Our people are one, as you are."

The couple on the cliff kissed and everyone cheered for them.

Bors was standing on the other side of Tristan along with Vanora and all his bastards. He tenderly held up his youngest and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Now I'm really going to have to marry your mother." Syeira bit her lip to contain a chuckle. Under his rough exterior, Bors really was softhearted with his children.

Vanora reached over and took the baby.

"Who said I'd have you?" She said with a devious glint in her eye.

Syeira couldn't hold back a small snort of laughter. Even Tristan had to hide the beginnings of a smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Merlin held a torch to the sky.

"King Arthur! Everyone hail Arthur!"

The Woad leader kneeled to his newly crowned king. The crowd followed suit with smiles on their faces. Arthur began to speak and everyone looked up to listen to the King.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause." Great words from an equally great, valiant man.

Arthur thrust Excalibur into the sky. Everyone began chanting, "ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" While thrusting their fists into the air.

"ARTORIOUS!" Bors yelled as he saluted Arthur with his sword.

Gawain, Galahad and Tristan raised their swords as well. Lancelot removed his arm from Syeira's and unsheathed his blade and raised it like his brothers. He made sure to give Syeira a quick wink before exchanging glances with his commander.

Arthur looked at his best friend and smiled. Guinivere latched her arm to Excalibur. The King and Queen held the distinguished blade together. They signalled to the Woads standing at the edge of the cliff and they filled the sky with flamed arrows.

The half-Roman, half-Briton Artorious Castus had been proclaimed king. It marked a new beginning for Britain, for Arthur, the knights and Syeira.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that exciting, I know but the fun stuff is yet to come as well as some (I think) much needed drama. Review Kindly. 


End file.
